The Sorger group will continue its quantitative analysis of signal transduction in mammalian cells with particular focus on pathways downstream of ErbB, IGF1 and cMet growth factor receptors and TNF, TRAIL and Fas death receptors. Measurement in single cells and cell populations will be accompanied by mathematical modeling using a variety of methods ranging from purely statistical to physico-chemical. The Gunawardena group will work closely with members of the Sorger group, and with other CDP labs, in developing new methods to model and analyze biological networks. Development and application of the Little b programming environment will be of particular importance. With respect to Core activities the focus will be on efficient reagent acquisition, generation and distribution in the Molecular Genetics core and web-based information technologies in the Informatics Core. The informatics core will develop methods for integrating experiments and models, while also providing programming support for central activities resources as CDPWiki, the CDP web site and conference registration. The Outreach core is responsible for overall management of non-scientific programs in CDP across two campuses, with particular focus on annual meetings, retreats, student and educational activities and recruiting for the sabbatical program. Financial support and scientific mentors for the New England Science Symposium will also be provided. HMS-based administration will support the cores in their programmatic functions. The outreach core will work closely with the Scientific Coordination team, which comprises highly experienced postdoctoral fellows, as well as with the PI, in preparing annual reports, updating the web site and guiding collaborative projects among CDP labs.